I love you
by UndertaleQueen
Summary: We all know the story of how Brassberry was forced to have Skittlz...what if Brassyberry got away and started a lfe on his own away from Yancap and lived on his own. Warnings: Rape, sex, language, fetishes, incest, and human vs monster moments. Parings: Skittlz x Brassberry and Yancap x Yanyan.


Yancap smiled as he was making breakfast he has been stalking Brassberry for a while now, but now he was living with him and his brother Yanyan. Yancap smiled as he was making breakfast for them all, he was also planning other things to do to Brassberry but they could wait for now.  
Brassberry walked into the kitchen and got a glass from the cabinet before going to get some orange juice. "Morning…" Brassberry said as he took a drink once it was in the glass.  
"Oh morning Brassberry breakfast is nearly ready, can you get Yanyan please" Yancap said to him as he smiled and got the plates from the cupboard. "Yeah, sure" Brassberry replied and went to go get Yanyan who came in with him a moment later and went to sit down at the table.  
Yancap smiled and plated up the food and set each plate full on the table with the knifes and forks, yancap sat down after a while and smiled. Yanyan took a bite of his food. "good as always Yancap" Yanyan said as he ate and Brassberry nodded in reply. "Yeah, it's good" Brassberry said to him as he ate. Yancap smiled and blushed a bit, "aww thanks you guys Im happy I can cook for you both!" Yancap said as he sat there and eats.  
Brassberry nodded as he ate his food, once done he put it in the sink and decided to do dishes. Yancap had a habit of watching Brassberry's movements and would also stare at him, he wanted him he always had wanted him for the longest time. Yanyan rolled his eyes "why don't you ask him out?" Yanyan whispered as he looked at his brother.  
"What a..are you sure what if he says no?" Yancap asked when Brassberry went out of the room, "it's better than just staring at him all the time" Yanyan said as he sat there and smirked.  
Yancap nods and gets up and goes upstairs, he walked to Brassberry's room and knocked on the door. "Brassy its Yancap can I come in?" Yancap asked as he stood there he was nervous. Brassberry opened the door and let him in. "What's up?" He asked.  
"W...well umm I have been living with you both for a umm c...couple of months now and umm uhh I have grown to umm l like you brassy" Yancap said to him as he stood there he was blushing and was nervous he began to shutter a bit, "so I was thinking would you like to start dating?" Yancap asked him as he stood there, Brassberry stared at him and frowned.  
"Oh...I'm sorry Yancap, I don't feel that way toward you" Brassberry said to him as he looked at him and sighed, Yancap stood there for a bit in shock, "but why not...why dont you love me?" Yancap asked him his fists shook he was angry, if brassy didn't want the easy way Yancap would just do it the hard way.  
"I just don't feel that way toward you cap..." Brassberry said, feeling bad that he had hurt the other's feelings, Yancap then growls and grabs his leather jacket and kisses him roughly, he moans and forces his tongue into Brassberry's mouth and claims dominance.  
Brassberry tried to push him off of him, trying to get away as the other forced his tongue inside his mouth. Yancap growls and pins him down and continues to make out with him, he moans and lifts up Brassberry's shirt and starts to rub his ribcage, Brassberry moaned and whimpered, not wanting this; he wanted Yancap to stop.  
Yancap broke the kiss for air and lifts Brassberry's shirt and jacket off him as he bites and sucks his neck and rubs his ribs more, he didn't look it but he was stronger than Brassberry. "S-stop!" Brassberry whimpered and tried to get out of his hold but he was just too weak compared to Yancap. "Please stop!" Brassberry cried, letting out a little moan as his ribs were rubbed and his neck was sucked on.  
"I was going to do this the nice way brass but you didn't want that did you, so now I'm taking the hard way" Yancap said as he bites down on his neck and licks the blood away and then licks down his ribcage and kisses his ecto tummy, Yancap then removes Brassberry's jeans and boxers. Yancap smiled as brassy had his ecto cock and ass ready for him. Brassberry cried out in pain as he was bit and whimpered, tears leaving his eye sockets.  
"S-stop please...Please don't.." Brassberry cried as he didn't want this but he was powerless to stop Yancap, "Shut the fuck up Brass and just take it!" Yancap growled at him as he licks and bits Brassberry's ecto thighs and licks up his cock and licks and sucks the tip, Yancap grips onto Brassberry's hips to keep him in place.  
Brassberry gasped and moaned, tears still leaving his eyes; he just wanted this to be over. Yancap sucks on Brassberry's cock and licks his balls as he pulled his own jeans and underwear off, he looked at Brassberry loving the sounds he heard and bites a bit of skin on his cock making it bleed he licks the blood off and goes back to sucking.  
Brassberry gasped and cried out, whimpering as he felt pleasure but wanted it over. "P-please..." Brassberry cried, not wanting this at all, Yancap was growing tired of him and deep throats his cock, his hand pumps his own cock as his other hand goes near Brassberry's ass, Yancap pushed a finger inside him and moves it in and out.  
Brassberry gasped and cried out, feeling close to release; his body not even listening to him any more as it favoured the pleasure instead of getting away. Yancap kept sucking him off and pushed a second finger inside hi and moved them in and out, Yancap purred which made his throat vibrate on Brassberry's cock.  
Brassberry gasped in pleasure and came hard into his mouth a moment later; he felt so dirty for giving into his pleasure. Yancap swallowed and drank up the cum and licked his mouth, "that feel good Brassberry hehe good because I'm not done yet" Yancap said as he lifted Brassberry's ass up a bit and pushed his tongue inside him. Brassberry gasped and whimpered. "I don't like this..." He cried and moaned a little, body still betraying him.  
"Oh you will do Brassberry just wait" Yancap said as he licks deeper inside his ass ans moaned as he flicks and twists his tongue around inside him, "I hate you..." Brassberry moaned and whimpered as his cock grew hard again as he was pleasured. He felt so disgusting.  
"You don't mean that here let me show you how much I love you!" Yancap said as he pushed his cock inside Brassberry and moans to how tight Brassberry was, Brassberry screamed as he was entered and tried to push away from him. "I fucking hate you!" Brassberry growled.  
"Either you shut the fuck up or I will tare that ass of yours, its your choice Brassberry" Yancap said as he pushed all the way in, Yancap moaned again and purred. Brassberry stopped talking and let it happen, it was best to just let it go on and it would be over sooner or later.  
"Good boy" Yancap said as he began to move, "so tight am I your first Brassberry?" Yancap asked as he grunts as he moved in and out, Brassberry didn't reply, letting out moans and whimpers as the other moved inside him.  
Yancap moaned as he moved faster inside him, "that feel good brassy baby?" Yancap asked as he moves harder as well. Brassberry cried and whimpered, not answering him as he moaned, cock getting harder, Yancap moves harder and deeper inside him he moaned as his cock hit a certain spot inside brassy.  
Brassberry screamed in pleasure and gasped. "N-ah!" He panted and whimpered. "Did I hit your spot Brassberry you like that?" Yancap asked as he slammed hard and fast inside him hitting his spot each time. Brassberry screamed in pleasure more and soon came hard, panting and moaning more.  
Yancap moaned and came hard inside of him and purred loudly, he pants and pulls out of Brassberry and kissed him. Brassberry sobbed and whimpered; he just wanted to curl up and hide somewhere he would be safe. "Your so cute Brassberry and your all mine now!" Yancap said as he pulled him close and kissed him and nuzzled him, Brassberry continued to cry and looked away; he didn't want to be here.  
Later on that night Yancap woke up to see Brassberry had moved he was no longer in the room, Yancap got up and looked for him, Brassberry sat on the couch, knees to his chest as he stared out the window blankly. Yancap was watching him and licked his teeth, "Brassberry baby?" Yancap asked as he walked over to him and sat on the sofa.  
Brassberry froze and stiffened a little, eyes closing as he started to cry again; he couldn't look at Yancap after what he did, Yancap pulled him into a hug and licked his tears away, "Brassberry come on look at me" Yancap said as he didn't see a problem with what they did.  
Brassberry shook his head, "please...leave me alone..." Brassberry whimpered, still not looking at Yancap. "Fine slut I'm going to make you love me one way or another!" Yancap said to him as he got up and went back to his room to sleep, Brassberry frowned and sighed shakily; he had to get out of here and get away from Yancap.


End file.
